Memorias dos mares II  Um amor não correspondido
by Ayuki-san
Summary: Oneshot Yaoi. JulianxSorento. Fic continuativa de Memórias dos mares. Sorento o ama mas ele ama outra pessoa... [péssimo resumo]


**Memórias dos mares II – Um amor não correspondido**

Primeiramente, os personagens aqui citados nao me pertencem.

_N/A: Mais uma fic envolvendo o reino de Poseidon. De um tempo para cá, estou achando muito legal escrever fics com esses personagens. Para entende-la, aconselho ler "Memórias dos mares  
Antes que me taquem pedradas, eu não esqueci de "Jovem arquiteta procura...". O proximo capítulo já está sendo escrito, preciso de muito mais dedicação nela do que nessas one-shots. Espero que compreendam... Façam um ficwritter feliz, deixem reviews!!_

A chuva cai e molha o meu inerte corpo caído na areia da praia. Recuso-me a mover-me um centímetro, prefiro deixar que a chuva caia pesadamente sobre meu corpo e tentar acabar com esse sofrimento que sinto.

Meu coração está machucado, partido, por sabe que não é correspondido. Eu deveria saber que você nunca iria ser meu, mas preferia me iludir na vã esperança de que tudo poderia mudar. Mas não mudou...

Você foi meu primeiro amigo, aquele que primeiro me estendeu a mão quando eu mais precisei. Sempre acompanhado daquele belo sorriso, simples e verdadeiro. Lembro-me dos fins de tarde que passávamos conversando sobre coisas banais, sem nenhuma preocupação com a vida. Era um contato tão intimo e verdadeiro,, que com o tempo fez meu coração desenvolver algo que no começo não compreendia e por fim descobriria ser amor.

Toda vez que o via meu coração palpitava acelerado, meu corpo se aquecia e tudo parecia ser felicidade. Só de ver você eu me sentia nos céus. A sua presença inspirava-me a compor as melhores canções do mundo e que você pacientemente ouvia a melodia de minha flauta. Você sempre dizia que os deuses haviam me dado esse dom para a musica e me incentivava a treinar cada vez mais. Eu procurava aprender só para agradar você. Bons tempos eram aqueles...

Conforme o tempo foi passando muitas coisas foram mudando, mas o meu amor sempre continuou o mesmo e a nossa amizade também.

Você descobriu ser reencarnação de um deus e compartilhou desta descoberta comigo, eu era seu confidente.Tão logo essa descoberta você começou a recrutar jovens para lutarem ao seu lado. Fui o primeiro a me candidatar e tornei, a principio, seu braço direito. Eu digo a principio porque tudo mudaria após AQUELA noite...

"_A noite era chuvosa e fria, você tinha saído para caminhar. Pensei em te acompanhar, porém alguém me chamou. Não tardou muito a você chegar trazendo consigo um jovem desmaiado. Olhei aquela cena intrigado e acompanhei com o olhar os seus passos em direção ao seu quarto. Não sei o que se passou lá dentro. Na verdade, preferi não saber..."_

O jovem desmaiado se chamava Kanon e passou a integrar o nosso seleto grupo. Você era só sorrisos com ele e aos poucos se distanciava de mim, deixando nossa amizade em segundo plano. Na época não percebi isso, fui cego o suficiente para não enxergar seu amor por Kanon.

Enfrentamos uma batalha duríssima contra Athena. A expressão que mais define o resultado dessa batalha, por nossa parte, foi: "Nadamos, nadamos, para morrer na praia". Mesmo com nossa derrota, não via tristeza em se rosto, principalmente quando Kanon estava ao seu lado. ELE sempre ELE, nunca eu. Antes seus sorrisos se dirigiam a mim. Antes você era só meu, toda sua atenção era voltada para mim, para minha pessoa. Após sua chegada DELE tudo mudou.

Como eu desejei que ele sumisse e que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes. Era um desejo contido, porém sincero. Não agüentava ver os dois conversando e eu sendo deixado de lado. Até que um dia, milagrosamente, esse desejo foi atendido.

"_Era um fim de tarde e eu estava próximo ao Templo, treinando. Vi você chegar com uma expressão triste em seu rosto, provavelmente chorara. Não o interceptei para saber o que acontecera, o deixei seguir para o seu quarto._

_Fiquei andando de um lado para o outro no salão principal do Templo, controlando-me para não entrar na suíte imperial e fazer algo que depois viria a me arrepender. "Droga Sorento! Pense em algo!" Neste instante a porta da suíte foi aberta e você saiu cabisbaixo. Doeu em meu coração vê-lo assim, tão triste. Aproximei-me e toquei em seu ombro._

_-Por favor... – você me olhou e seus olhos pediam para que me afastasse. Retirou minha mão de seu ombro e continuou a caminhar._

_-Imperador... – voltou-se me minha direção. Peguei minha flauta e toquei a mais nova musica que compus, era de amor._

_Você não esperou o fim da musica, saiu correndo sem rumo"._

Dias depois soube que você estava triste pela partida de Kanon. Sinceramente, eu fiquei feliz com essa noticia. Via uma esperança. Como fui tolo... Esperei alguns dias antes de tomar minha decisão. Mas precisamente hoje.

"_Acordei com a decisão tomada, hoje seria o grande dia. Seria hoje que você saberia do amor que sinto por você, Julian._

_Esperei a sala principal do ficar vazia, só restando você sentado em seu trono._

_-Imperador Julian Solo. – disse enquanto entrava. Ajoelhei-me perante a você._

_-Pode se levantar, Sorento. – levantei-me olhando fixamente para você, fazendo com que você percebesse – O que deseja?_

_Pensei muito no que dizer e como dizer. Não queria que você se assustasse comigo._

_-Alguma coisa errada, Sorento? – indagou vendo que não respondera à sua 1__a__ pergunta. Minha reação foi pegar minha flauta e tocar a musica que compus para você._

_-Sorento... Que música linda..._

_Toquei a musica até o fim e depois coloquei minha flauta no chão. Cheguei mais próximo de você, o suficiente para sentir sua respiração. Meu coração disparou e meu corpo não queria obedecer minha mente. "Vamos Sorento, é a hora"._

_Num ímpeto beijei seus lábios, numa mistura de desejo e amor. Invadi sua boca com minha língua, procurando demonstrar amor e paixão através desse beijo. Pelo menos de minha parte..._

_Quando afastei-me e fitei seu olhar, vi um olhar distante como se minha atitude o fizesse lembrar d alguém._

_-Julian... – respirei fundo – Eu... te... amo! – você pareceu despertar de um transe e arregalou os olhos – Eu te amo desde o dia em que lhe conheci e só tive coragem para lhe falar agora. - você me encarou e se afastou em direção a porta._

_-Eu amo outra pessoa, Sorento. – você disse sem olhar para mim."._

Meu mundo foi ao chão com essas palavras. Todos meus sonhos foram destruídos com essa simples expressão. Não quis perguntar a quem se referia, pois no fundo de minha alma sabia quem era. Sai correndo do templo sem olhar para trás, sem rumou ou qualquer destino.

Agora estou aqui nessa praia. Meu corpo está jogado nessa areia, compacta pela chuva. Chuva essa que molha meu corpo e tenta inutilmente aliviar minha dor. A dor de um amor não correspondido. A dor de não ter seu amor, imperador.


End file.
